Proposal
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: [Heero x Relena] Heero's going to propose to Relena! But will he even get the chance with conniving older brothers and annoying traffic laws stopping him? [A kind of prequel to Escort Duty]


Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing.

AN: Set in the same universe as Escort Duty, kind of a prequel. Thanks to the Black Rose for the review that sparked this plot bunny. Warning, slight OOCness ahead!

* * *

Heero Yuy was nervous. 

That, in itself, was something to be wondered at.

Take into the fact that he was literally showing it, pacing around the room like a caged tiger, muttering incomprehensibly to himself, and Duo Maxwell was contemplating sneaking out the back door, before Heero snapped.

Unfortunately, before the ex-pilot of 02 could reach the door, Heero stopped and his next words froze Duo on the spot as well. "I need your help."

Duo stopped, and could have sworn he saw pigs flying out the window. He blinked once, twice, thrice. He pinched himself. He considered going to a bucket of water, but decided to follow along with the dream. It had to be a dream. "What?" Was his eloquent response.

"I need you to help me set up something." Heero continued, ignoring Duo's confusion.

"Man... I never thought I'd hear the day when you needed my help." Duo muttered, grinning. "So the Great Heero does have flaws..."

Heero turned, and raised an almost cocky smirk. "Well, I have no real expertise with romance, and since you look like a girl..."

Duo blinked again. "I will never get used to you in a mood other than surly and anti-social..." Duo muttered, before realizing what Heero meant and blinking again. "So, is this what everyone's been waiting for? Are you actually going to do it?"

Heero nodded. "Tomorrow is the same day we first met. That's when I'm going to do it." For a moment, Heero seemed a bit... scared? Duo wanted to laugh at his friend's discomfort. "I'm going to propose to Relena."

Duo grinned and leapt off of the couch he was sitting on. "Of course I'll help. I'll get the other's to pitch in if you need us too!"

Unknown to them, a tiny receiver recorded their conversation and transmitted it to a certain someone who was definitely displeased about the situation...

* * *

Heero straightened his tie again for the third time that night. It was beginning to be a nervous habit of his. Tonight was the night, he told himself. Tonight you propose to Relena. Tonight is the night she's fully yours. 

Heero felt happier then he had been in a long time at that thought, and he felt that at last, his life was having meaning to it, and that this night would be the most memorable night he and Relena would ever have.

And he was right, of course.

He just never factored in Murphy's Law.

* * *

As Heero drove down to the restaurant he'd be meeting Relena in, his soldier instincts told him someone was tailing him. A quick, imperceptible glance at the mirror confirmed it. Someone in a non-descript black sedan was tailing him. 

Before Heero could perform any counter-measures, a black van burst out from the intersection he was approaching and drove recklessly, right for him, forcing Heero to stop and narrowly avoid becoming a bloody mosaic on the wall.

Unfortunately, this move allowed several men in black uniforms to pour out of the van, automatic weapons drawn and trained on him. There was enough to cause Heero to give pause.

The black sedan stopped too, and a vaguely familiar middle-aged man in a high class black suit (what was with these types and black?) to step out slowly. He had black hair and cold brown eyes. "Heero Yuy, the bodyguard and boyfriend of Relena Peacecraft, I assume?" He asked rhetorically.

Heero stepped out of the car. If they knew who he was, chances are they were a more dangerous than he first believed. He didn't speak, glaring at them all.

"Take him." He ordered, turning on his heel.

Before Heero could get into a battle-ready stance or even move, a dart struck his neck, the low crack of a far away sniper rifle just barely registering with him. He scarcely had time to recognize that it was a heavy sedative that would put him out for an hour when he passed out...

* * *

When Heero awoke, he was tied to a chair with chains and the same man stood in front of him, a cold, unfeeling smile on his face. He was a bit enraged that his clothing had been damaged somewhat as well. 

"Well, Mr. Yuy, I'm glad to see you are awake." He said slowly.

"Listen," Heero said slowly, not caring what the man had to say, "I've got a very important date to show up to, and if you let me go now, I'll give you a day before I come and kill you."

The man threw his head back and laughed. "Mr. Yuy, you are bound and tied to a chair by chains made of gundanium. I doubt even you could escape them. Now listen to me."

Heero ignored him, concentrating on his escape techniques and not on the pain it would cause or the man's continued taunting. The thought of Relena, waiting for him allowed him to move quickly.

The captor did not even have time to blink as the suddenly free Heero Yuy remodeled his face with a punch to the nose.

Heero almost shook his head at the lack of competence. Didn't they know that tying someone to a chair was one of the worst forms of holding someone captive, he wondered as he put his shoulders back into place from where he popped them out. A useful trick.

As Heero stepped over the man's unconscious form, he suddenly realized where he recognized this man from, and, by association, who this man worked for and why he took Heero tonight.

Vowing to make the employer pay, he stepped outside.

No sooner did he do so than two guards burst through the door at the end of the hallway, wielding automatics that Heero know realized were full of tranquilizers and other non-lethal rounds.

Darting faster than they could track, he punched the first guard in the gut, doubling him over and forcing the man to gasp in pain from his now broken ribs. Before the second guard could compensate, Heero took the gun and shot him in the chest.

It turned out to be a beanbag gun. A beanbag gun!

It was still effective, of course, sending the man flying against the wall, but still! This was insulting!

Heero almost wanted to kill the employer for using these. To treat Heero as some... ordinary opponent? _He_ knew better than that!

Another three guards burst into the hallway from the other door. Heero decided to take this as a gift from above, that these people should feel his anger.

And Heero Yuy was very pissed off.

Five minutes later, all the guards were unconscious, none of them put there by a mere tranquilizer. The least painful one, suffice to say, involved the butt of a rifle and several pistol whippings.

Heero was really pissed off. He stalked off into the parking garage in a fury, death glare at full power. Sure that cat didn't deserve to be blasted through the window by a bean bag, but Heero almost missed his proposal tonight!

Gunning the engine of a stolen vehicle, he paused. As much as he wanted to see Relena, payback was in order.

Five minutes later, Heero Yuy drove out of the parking lot with every other vehicle permanently disabled and damaged with tires popped, especially one very highly prized Corvette, now very highly prized pile of scrap metal, owned by a certain Milliardo Peacecraft.

* * *

Relena Darlian Peacecraft was annoyed. No, scratch that. She was pissed! 

"Where is that man..." Relena muttered, half-angry and half-worried. Heero was always punctual for their dates, and to be delayed like this could only mean trouble.

From his position at another table on the other side of the restaraunt, Duo had the same idea. Although he was only supposed to organize a few things, he couldn't help but watch! "Where is he?" He asked impatiently to the woman next to him.

Hilde Maxwell shook her head. "I don't know! I thought you said he was going to propose!"

"He was! Do you think he chickened out?" Duo asked, before a whisper from the 'waiter' who passed by answered him.

"This is Heero, not you." Trowa Barton quipped, before sweeping off.

Duo sputtered. "What? Me?"

Hilde giggled. "Its true, Duo. Heero had practically to drag you over before you could propose to me!"

Duo actually squeaked indignantly, before a comment from Quatre Winner, who was sitting at the next table cut him off. "Actually Hilde, Heero did _literally_ drag him over."

It was only Hilde covering Duo's mouth that kept Relena from discovering that they were watching.

Of course, Relena wouldn't have noticed, as distracted as she was.

"Heero..." Relena whispered, "I hope you're not in trouble..."

* * *

"I am in _so_ much trouble..." Heero muttered, checking his watch as he sped down the road at breakneck speeds. 

Unfortunately, the law prohibited that for some stupid reason like saving lives, so currently law enforcement was also on his tail.

Milliardo's men were also still after him, as evidenced by the two black vans trailing him.

And he was still late for his date!

Checking the ring in his pocket, Heero sighed as he played with it on his fingers. This was just one of those days.

"STOP NOW!"

Yeah, definitely one of those days, it seemed, as the policeman began ordering him to stop.

Deciding that the fate of his relationship with one Relena Darlian Peacecraft was more important than silly old traffic laws, Heero ignored the blaring sirens and drove on.

It was then that _another_ black van burst from a side street.

"God damn it Zechs!" Heero swore, swerving to avoid getting rammed but not stopping this time, "I know you don't want me to even _see_ your sister but damn it, this is going too far!"

* * *

Relena Darlian Peacecraft was severely worried now. It was almost two hours since Heero was supposed to meet her. She sighed, hoping that Heero just had some pressing Preventer business and wasn't in some life-threatening situation as usual, she was about to get up when two very familiar voices rang out. 

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!" Duo and Hilde Maxwell yelled, rushing over from their table.

Relena blinked. "Duo? Hilde?" She asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

Duo paused for a moment, rubbing his hand where his wife had held a moment ago and brutally yanked him over here. "Heero will be here. Its too important for him to miss."

Hilde nodded eagerly. "Don't leave just yet," She winked, "Something great is about to happen."

Something did happen, but you might want to rethink your definition of great if what did happen was what you considered great.

* * *

A stolen car bashed its way brutally through the window at the other side of the restaurant, showering the fountain it landed in with a hailstorm of glass as it plowed into the water, causing mini-waves to drench the fancy carpeting and several guests to leap back in fright. Several more had their jaws hanging open, and others had used some very creative swearing in many different languages. 

Heero Yuy stepped out of the car, parts of his suit cut by the glass, drenched by water, irritable from several attempts to avert his proposal, and just generally pissed off.

"Holy crap!" Duo swore. "Does he always have to destroy something!"

"Stop right there!" A police officer ordered, driving up in front of the restaurant.

Heero's death glare easily superseded the order. Or rather, the policeman's desire to live did.

Stalking over to Relena, shaking his hair to get some of the water out of it, he grabbed the ring in his pocket. Relena ran over to him, looking him up and down for a moment.

"What happened?" She asked, her eyes half-narrowed.

Before Heero could answer, the doors of the restaurant burst open and one very irate and slightly irrational Milliardo Peacecraft burst into the area.

"I forbid this!" He said angrily.

"Screw you Zechs," Heero drawled slowly, deciding that the Duo approach was fitting now.

Relena's older brother blinked but then continued his rant. "I won't let you!"

"Let him do what?" Relena asked, her voice dangerous and her eyes fully narrowed, causing everyone but Heero to back off.

"No-nothing." The elder Peacecraft said quickly.

Before they could continue, Milliardo's men burst in, weapons raised and ready for Heero this time.

Unfortunately, no one counted on there being three other ex-Gundam pilots being right behind them, easily taking them out.

"Quatre? Trowa? Wufei? What the hell is going on!" Relena said angrily.

Now everyone backed off a bit, even Heero. Relena swearing was rare, but when she did, it usually meant she was pissed.

"Just do it already Heero!" Duo yelled.

Heero nodded, and got on one knee in front of Relena, who gasped in amazement. "Oh my God..." Relena whispered.

"N-" Milliardo was about to yell, when his own wife Lucrezia Peacecraft burst in with a furious look on her face. The former pilot of Epyon withered under his wife's glare.

"Milliardo, I hope you realize your on the couch for a month." His irate wife whispered furiously as she dragged him out the door most unbecoming of a legendary pilot, despite said pilot's protests.

"Relena, before you came into my life, I was nothing. You gave me my emotions, my life back, showed me I was worth more than I thought, and even loved me. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Heero asked softly.

Relena felt the tears begin to flow out of her eyes. "Of course!" Relena cried out, throwing her arms around Heero and pulling him into a passionate embrace.

As they broke apart, Relena raised a questioning eyebrow. "What happened anyway Heero?"

Heero shook his head. "Milliardo tried to stop me from proposing."

Relena's eyes narrowed. "Then he's a dead man."

"No need," Heero said, waving his hand. "I destroyed his Corvette."

Everyone blinked. Milliardo loved that Corvette like his own two-month old son!

"I love you Heero," Relena grinned, kissing him.

"I love you Relena." Heero said, breaking out into a smile.

* * *

AN: I'm planning on there being a sequel featuring a little after this till their wedding. Thanks for reading and please review! 


End file.
